1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a molding system for replacement of doors and windows and, more specifically, to a molding system for use in installing replacement doors and windows in stucco structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, conventional methods for replacing windows and doors in stucco structures first encompasses the removal of the stucco surface about the perimeter of the windows and door being replaced. In my recently issued patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,210,987 issued May 18, 1993, a method was disclosed for limiting the quantity of stucco being removed about the perimeter of the windows and doors being replaced. Further, a casing was introduced which would conceal the area from which the stucco was removed and virtually eliminate patching and repair altogether.
Window and door casings are well known in the prior art. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 1,048,988, issued Dec. 31, 1912 to Robert D. Mayo, Sr., discloses a sheet metal casing for doors, windows and the like. The casing is vertically and horizontally adjustable within an opening in the wall. The casing includes an inner casing, an outer casing, and a stop. The outer casing is slidably engagable with the inner casing.
A door trim is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,150,790, issued Aug. 17, 1915 to Charles J. Swanson. The door trim is of a sheet metal material and a means for attaching the same to the jambs and lintel about the opening of a door is included. Holding clips are fastened about the opening and the trim is sprung into place upon the clips.
A frame construction for building openings is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,634, issued Oct. 10, 1933 to Charles P. Gifford who teaches of a trim including an inwardly extending flange which seats against the blocking of the window and is secured to this blocking by a wood facing and a suitable attaching means. Once the window is set, plastering is done and the trim is embedded in the plaster.
Another casing is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,105, issued Jul. 24, 1951 to Wilbur L. Lang. Lang shows a door casing made from extruded plastics and other materials. The casing includes inner and outer elongated corrugated members each having two integral longitudinal sections disposed at right angles to each other. One of the two longitudinal sections is tapered for insertion between the plaster and the stud. Inner and outer casing members are joined together by an integral stop.
A trim used in buildings, such as door and window casings and, more particularly, a metal trim for doors and windows is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,765, issued Jan. 15, 1952 to Lewis J. Brew. The trim includes reinforcing members engagable with two side pieces and a door stop for adjoining the two side pieces.
A system and method of shielding the periphery of a framework of a building opening adjacent a building surface is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,325, issued May 28, 1991 to Oliver Geen et al. The system consists of a first elongated member associated with the article occupying the opening and a second elongated member associated with the building surface. Each elongated member has an elongated channel. An angular facia member communicates with both the first and second elongated members. The angular facia member is slidably insertable into each of the channels.
Swedish Patent No. 180,024 issued May 3, 1962 to M. R. Jonsson discloses a device for concealing a joint between a wall and a frame. The device is comprised of a sheet having a U-shaped cross-section. One branch of the U-shaped member passes into a groove in the frame and includes a hook which is bent in a direction toward the frame to frictionally engage with the frame. The other branch of the U-shaped member, under resilience, braces against the wall.
None of the above patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.